


Love Comes Easy

by Loco_MeMi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Akaashi Keiji-centric, Akaashi is soft for Bokuto, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou-centric, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Feels, How Do I Tag, I definitely made some stuff up, I will die on that hill, Inner Dialogue, Introspection, M/M, Manga Spoilers if you squint, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Akaashi Keiji, Possibly Unrequited Love, but really just one amazing quote spoiler, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loco_MeMi/pseuds/Loco_MeMi
Summary: In which Akaashi learns a lot about Bokuto and almost nothing about himself.Or: 5 Times That Akaashi Keiji Doesn’t Realize That He is Falling in Love with Bokuto Koutarou and 1 Time That He DoesNow including Chapter 2Or: 5 Times Bokuto Kotarou Tells Himself That He Loves Akaashi Keiji and 1 Time He Tells Someone Else
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 24
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this just came to me and now I'm in love with it. Bokuto and Akaashi are my sweet cinnamon rolls.

**_When Akaashi first saw Bokuto Koutarou,_** he felt like he was staring straight into the sun. The bright cheer of his personality was utterly overwhelming. Akaashi had never been a particularly passionate guy. He liked to play volleyball and he enjoyed the feel of the ball in his hand in the split second before it rolled off his fingertips in the direction of his hitter. He enjoyed watching as a player swung their hand to connect with the ball, and he liked the thud the ball made after a particularly hard spike. 

Akaashi _liked_ volleyball but he didn’t love it. After watching Bokuto spike the ball just one time, he knew what it looked like to be utterly engrossed in the sport. Akaashi barely took his eyes off Bokuto for the rest of the match and suddenly a decision, that five minutes before had been impossible to make, had been made. 

Even if Akaashi himself would never be able to reach that level of passion, he would at least be able to watch and just maybe….

**_When Akaashi first met Bokuto Koutarou,_ ** he felt a kind of excitement that he wasn’t used to feeling. Of course, he knew that excitement wasn’t reflected on his face. Being right next to the wing spiker was a wholly different experience than watching him from the stands. Despite the fact that he was barely taller than Akaashi, the weird set of his hair and the way he always seemed to be talking made him feel larger than life. 

“I am Akaashi Keiji from Mori Middle School. I played setter. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Bokuto’s first words to Akaashi were in response to his introduction and he’d gotten Akaashi’s name wrong. 

“Hey, uhh, Akashi-Kun. Could you please help me practice spikes for just a little bit?”

Akaashi could barely feel the passing of time as he set ball after ball to Bokuto. The only indication that the world was still moving, seemed to be the increasing ache in his arms and the sweat that had begun building on Bokuto’s face. Both observations were pushed from his mind as he heard, “Akashi! Your tosses are the best!!” 

Akaashi didn’t even mind that Bokuto had gotten his name wrong again and he couldn’t name the feeling that seemed to make his chest swell. 

  
  


**_When Akaashi first experienced Bokuto Koutarou’s emo mode,_** he could almost feel himself realize that Bokuto was still _human_. As Bokuto became uncooperative, for a reason that no one seemed to understand, Akaashi began to wonder and he began to plan. Before, his eyes had always been inexplicably drawn to Bokuto without his permission but after, he began to watch purposefully. He kept track of every slump Bokuto experienced, and he watched to figure out what caused them. Of course there were what some people would call the trivial causes:

Weakness number 6: he wants to stand out. 

Weakness number 22: he loses jumping power if his hair isn’t properly styled.

Weakness number 37: if he becomes too fixated on one thing, he’ll completely forget how to do anything else.

There were people who would laugh at Bokuto’s weakness and many people did. And yes, Akaashi may have been one of those people if he had gone to a different high school but Akaashi hadn’t gone to a different high school, and Akaashi knew that Bokuto’s slumps were rooted in his two biggest weaknesses: 

Weakness number 1: He has never forgotten a loss and each one weighs his shoulders further down. 

Weakness number 38: He never wants anyone to view his teammates as weak.

Despite what anyone outside of the team might think of Bokuto’s weakness, Akaashi knew that those weaknesses were what made Bokuto a true ace. 

As Akaashi had discovered each of Bokuto’s weaknesses, he tried his hardest to come up with strategies to defeat each of them. Akaashi knew that he would never _love_ volleyball. At least not in the way that Bokuto did. But, if he couldn’t love volleyball, he could at least do everything in his power so that Bokuto would never stop loving it. If that meant ignoring him in a game, he would do it. If it meant stroking his ego at every turn, he would do it. If it meant practicing spikes with Bokuto until he thought his arms were going to fall off, he would do it. 

If there was one thing Akaashi knew, it was that he never wanted to see a dying star. Especially when it was the only thing that kept him out of total darkness. 

**_When Akaashi first heard Bokuto Koutarou’s stupid catch phrase,_ **he wanted to serve a ball into the back of his head. It was the most annoying sound Akaashi had ever heard. Akaashi wasn’t exactly sure why it annoyed him to no end but eventually, it was the frequency of the phrase that he came to hate more than anything. 

After a service ace, “HEY! HEY! HEY!”

After a cross spike, “HEY! HEY! HEY!”

After a straight, “HEY! HEY! HEY!”

After a block, “HEY! HEY! HEY!”

After recovering from a slump, “HEY! HEY! HEY!”

Eventually, Akaashi learned to accept it, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t occasionally hit with the urge to pick up a ball and serve it straight into the back of Bokuto’s spiky head. For a long while, Akaashi couldn’t think of a sound that he hated more than Bokuto’s overly enthusiastic, “HEY! HEY! HEY!” It wasn’t until his first trip to nationals that he thought of one. Well to be more specific, he thought of two: The sound of the opposing team cheering as Bokuto’s cross shot was stuffed, ending their trip to Nationals in the first round and the sound of Bokuto crying in a locker room that he thought was empty. 

Akaashi decided that Bokuto’s catch phrase wasn’t really that bad. 

**_When Akaashi first saw Bokuto Koutarou lose a game,_ ** he knew he never wanted to see it again, even if the way he silently pouted beneath a table was cute (wait, cute?). Despite that fact, there was nothing Akaashi could do to stop the inevitable losses. He watched as each one added a weight to Bokuto’s shoulders. Even days later, when everyone thought Bokuto had moved on, Akaashi could almost see the weight on his shoulders as if they were labeled with the name of every team Bokuto had the displeasure of losing to. _Nekoma, Itachiyama, Hayarukawa Tech, Shinzen._ They were so obvious, he wondered why no one else seemed to notice them. It must have been because of the strong set of Bokuto’s shoulders. 

Akaashi wanted to remove each weight from Bokuto’s shoulders, one by one, the same way that an owl molts its feather so that new ones can grow in. Somehow, though, he knew that was impossible. The only thing Akaashi could do was try to make sure that the weight added never became unbearable. 

Akaashi watched as weight after weight was gradually added to the already heavy burden on Bokuto’s shoulders. At the same time, he watched as those shoulders broadened and the slump became almost nonexistent. 

Maybe, losing wasn’t that bad, especially if it meant that Akaashi got to see Bokuto’s sulking face, watch his shoulders grow, and spend an entire day alone with him, a ball, and a net. 

**_When Akaashi first saw Bokuto Koutarou transition into the ace that he always believed he was,_ **Akaashi knew he was a goner. “Up till now, I've been ‘an ace that is coddled by the rest of the team’, but in a few days we're all going to say goodbye to each other and go our separate ways, so it's about time I became just, ‘an ace’.”

As Akaashi thought back to all the firsts he had experienced with Bokuto, he couldn’t believe it had taken this long for him to realize. Akaashi had learned so many things about Bokuto in the two years since they had met:

Bokuto Koutarou always blamed himself for every loss. 

Bokuto Koutarou had the most annoying catchphrase. 

Bokuto Koutarou had almost too many weaknesses to count. 

Bokuto Koutarou was addicted to practicing. 

Bokuto Koutarou _loved_ volleyball. 

He had learned all those things about Bokuto but it had taken all that time for Akaashi Keiji to realize what had become the most important thing about himself. 

Akaashi Keiji had fallen in love with Bokuto Koutarou.


	2. Love Comes Easy 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 Times Bokuto Kotarou Tells Himself That He Loves Akaashi Keiji and 1 Time He Tells Someone Else

**_The first time Bokuto met Akaashi Keiji_ **, he hadn’t been particularly interested. Akaashi had been the only recruit that year so Bokuto listened with one ear but really he had been trying to figure out how to convince Hayakawa-senpai to set for him after practice was over. It had been almost two weeks since anyone had agreed to do any sets for him and he had been feeling rusty, even if he practiced everyday. 

So no, Bokuto had not been interested in an unassuming first year who didn’t look like he knew the meaning of the word passion. Bokuto’s mind had been in a wholly other place, until one word from the new first year sparked his interest, “I am Akaashi Keiji from Mori Middle School. I played **setter**. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Bokuto heard the word setter and the rest of the sentence had ceased to exist for him. And if Bokuto had hit the ball a little harder during that practice in hopes of impressing the new setter, well then, no one but him had known that. 

After practice, Bokuto had tried his best to get the first year’s name right, “Hey uh, Akashi-kun. Could you please help me practice spikes for just a little bit?” Any answer that Akaashi had given after that flew right through Bokuto’s ears (much like his introduction had). Bokuto had already started making his way toward an errant ball that lay in the corner of the gym. The room had cleared out, as it often did, because no one wanted to be on the receiving end of Bokuto’s endless energy for spiking. 

They had practiced for over an hour and it only took that one session for Bokuto to know he’d been wrong about the first year setter. Bokuto had two thoughts. One he said out loud, “Akashi! Your tosses are the best!!” and the other he kept to himself, _I love this guy!_

**_The first time Bokuto experienced his emo mode in front of Akaashi Keiji_ ** **,** it had made him feel worse than usual. Bokuto and Akaashi had become fast friends partially because Akaashi never turned Bokuto down for extra practice. Bokuto had been excited, of course, because Akaashi was his first kouhai in the high school volleyball team. He wanted to show Akaashi how reliable he was and he never wanted to look uncool in front of him. That hope had been dashed rather quickly. 

Of course Bokuto knew what people said about his mood swings, he was overexcitable - not an idiot. He had heard it all: he was unreliable, unfit to be an ace, and many other manner of insults that he pretended didn’t hurt. He really didn’t want to hear any of that from Akaashi, and at first he didn’t hear it but he thought for sure he would hear those words come out of Akaashi’s mouth and Akaashi would be just another person who would never understand Bokuto. But somehow, months passed and the ridicule never came. Akaashi never got annoyed with Bokuto and told him to “snap out of it,” like so many others had. Bokuto hated it when people said that to him. Didn’t they know he hated it too? If he could snap out of it so easily, he would. 

Sure, at first Akaashi didn’t understand Bokuto’s quick change in moods, but he never ridiculed Bokuto for them. He never looked at Bokuto any differently once he found out that the smallest insignificant thing could set him off. He didn’t change. He was the same Akaashi, with a neutral look on his face. He just continued moving forward with no change. Bokuto needed that from him. 

Somehow the calm set of Akaashi’s shoulders, and the focused look on his face had pulled Bokuto right back into the game: a straight shot right down the line and the game was over. And Bokuto had two thoughts. One he said out loud, “Akaashi! Your tosses are the best!!” and the other he kept to himself, _I love this guy!_

**_The first time Bokuto saw Akaashi Keiji lose a game,_ **he wondered how he was able to stay so composed. Being emotional was second nature to Bokuto. So it was hard for him to understand someone like Akaashi who seemed to be his exact opposite in a lot of ways. One of those ways was in the way they handled loss. Some people might say that Bokuto took it a little too far and sometimes Bokuto was inclined to agree. 

After that first loss they experienced together, Bokuto had been hiding under a table wallowing in the feeling of not being good enough. While Akaashi had been walking around the gym, chatting with the other members and helping clean up. Bokuto knew this because somewhere along the way Bokuto’s eyes had started following Akaashi without his permission. When had that happened? Either way, Bokuto couldn’t help but notice the stark difference in their reactions. 

Despite that Bokuto knew one thing they did have in common at least. “Hey Akaashi, come practice spikes with me for a bit.” 

They were both dedicated and trying to become stronger. “Okay.”

They had practiced for hours until they were both exhausted and gasping for breath. As the time had passed Bokuto had felt less and less burdened by their loss. He could feel his body becoming stronger and even though he was doing strenuous physical activity, he felt calmer than ever. Despite his earlier mood Bokuto felt much better. He turned around with a huge grin on his face, after he finally thought he wouldn’t be able to jump any more, and his eyes were again following Akaashi without his permission as he began cleaning up. And Bokuto had two thoughts. One he said out loud, “Akaashi! Your tosses are the best!!” and the other he kept to himself, _I love this guy?_

**_The first time Bokuto realized Akaashi Keiji hated his catch phrase,_ **he wanted to say it even more. He loved the way it brought emotion to Akaashi’s face. The look of annoyance made him look more handsome than normal. It also made Bokuto happy that he was one of the only people who could bring emotions to Akaashi’s face. He wanted to see that expression more and more, so he might have increased his use of the phrase slightly over the course of a few months so no one would notice. Until he reached the point where he was saying it at least three times a day, always when Akaashi was within hearing distance. 

After a service ace, “HEY! HEY! HEY!”

After a cross spike, “HEY! HEY! HEY!”

After a straight, “HEY! HEY! HEY!”

After a block, “HEY! HEY! HEY!”

After recovering from a slump, “HEY! HEY! HEY!”

He did it other times as well. When the two of them were walking home together. When they were eating lunch on the roof. When they were studying and Bokuto thought he got a question right. Anytime he thought he had the right to celebrate, he did. Even if it was only for the chance to see that slight change in Akaashi’s expression. 

Halfway through his final year of high school Bokuto noticed that Akaashi’s slight look of annoyance, that always showed up when Bokuto said his catchphrase, had morphed into something different. It had been just the two of them practicing in the gym. Bokuto had just hit a particularly powerful cross shot. He turned around shouting in triumph, “HEY! HEY! HEY!” That was when he noticed the change. And Bokuto had two thoughts. One he said out loud, “Akaashi! Your tosses are the best!!” and the other he kept to himself, _I love this guy..._

**_The first time Bokuto saw Akaashi Keiji lose control of himself during a volleyball match,_ ** he wasn’t worried at all. It had been his third year of high school. There would be no more chances to win nationals. But somehow when Akaashi had gotten ahead of himself, and when Akaashi had set the ball too low, Bokuto had not been worried. Akaashi had been supporting him for the past two years: pushing him to be better, and helping them out of his slumps. It was Bokuto’s turn so the words came to him naturally, “Up till now, I've been ‘an ace that is coddled by the rest of the team’, but in a few days we're all going to say goodbye to each other and go our separate ways, so it's about time I became just, ‘an ace’.”

Akaashi was allowed to make mistakes. Akaashi was allowed to be human. Bokuto had refused to let it end there. Even when the mistakes continued and Bokuto thought it might be better for Akaashi to be subbed out for a while, Bokuto still wasn’t worried. Bokuto knew that Akaashi wasn’t like him, he had been watching him long enough to know that. He told the team as much, “Akaash’s not like me y’know? He’s actually mature and stuff. He’s not gonna get all upset and sulk over being benched or a handful of rallies. He’ll get his head straight and be his old self in no time.“ Bokuto’s eyes drifted to Akaashi sitting in silent contemplation on the bench, “I mean this is Akaashi we’re talking about.”

No, Bokuto hadn’t been worried at all. So when Akaashi had come back to the court for the second set, Bokuto hadn’t been surprised at all. The first set Akaashi sent his way after coming back had been perfect. And Bokuto had two thoughts. One he said out loud, “Akaashi! Yep! Your tosses are the best!!” and the other he kept to himself, _I love this guy._

  
  
  


**_The first time Bokuto spoke to Akaashi Keiji after he graduated,_ **he was determined not to leave anything unsaid. Of course on graduation day, the school grounds were flooded with people looking for their friends for a multitude of reasons. Some wanted to take nice photos, and some wanted to say goodbye. There were confessions happening in spots that had become special to people and of course, not just confessions but attempts to obtain the coveted second button off their senpai’s jackets. Or any button really. Bokuto had been bombarded by girls and pretty much every button on his jacket had been lost. But there had been one person who he had been looking for. He had run out of places to look so he went to the only place left, the practice gym, and there was just the person he had been looking for. 

Akaashi had turned to look at him, “You look like you’ve been trampled. And all your buttons on your jacket are missing.”

Bokuto laughed, “ Yeah I got bombarded by some of the younger girls! But I was the ace after all, what else can we expect!?” Bokuto was nervous and he didn’t know where to start. His hand was clenched around an object in his pocket. He knew there was one thing that always calmed him down. So, “Hey Akaashi, set some balls for me?” 

Akaashi just nodded his head and they went to work setting up the court. It was quiet and they were in-sync. The two of them did a few warm-ups before Akaashi threw up the perfect set, exactly where Bokuto loved it and Bokuto slammed his signature cross shot into the opposite court. His palm stung, and the smile on his face would not go away. He turned back to Akaashi while pulling the object out of his pocket. Bokuto motioned for Akaashi to open his hand and he placed the second button from his uniform jacket into Akaashi’s palm. Bokuto had two thoughts: _Akaashi! Your tosses are the best!!_ and _I love you._

He said them both out loud. 

**Author's Note:**

> Definite sequel and or expansion possibilities. Depends on how well this is received and/or my own motivation. I would also take some prompts if people had good ideas. Comments are much appreciated.


End file.
